


Late Night Visit

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Ruby and Yang catch up after Yang drops by unexpectedly.





	Late Night Visit

Ruby stared out the window of the apartment she shared with Weiss, watching as the rain started to fall from the sky. It was only a light drizzle but the weatherperson was expecting it to become quite a storm later in the evening. The hypnotizing pitter patter of the raindrops was interrupted by a loud knock at the door.

"Ruuubyyyyy" came a familiar, although slurred, voice. Ruby got up from her desk and opened the door and was immediately embraced in a damp hug from her older sister.

"Hey there Yang, what are you doing here?" Her nostrils were assaulted by the scent of alcohol coming from the blonde.

"It's rainin' out!" Yang let go of Ruby and stumbled into the apartment, dropping her coat on the way in. Ruby closed the door and then followed behind Yang, picking up the coat and hanging it on a rack near the door. "Nora 'n' Ren 'n' me, we went out fer drinks after work and then it started rainin' and I didn't bring an umbrella so I thought I'd visit my favorite little sister!" She flopped down onto the couch and kicked off her boots. "Nora can _drink_." she muttered.

"Yang, I'm your _only_ sister."

" _Favorite._ " Yang leaned over the back of the couch, pointed finger pistols at Ruby, and winked. Ruby only rolled her eyes in response. "Come and sit with me Ruby, it's been foreeeeverrrr since we talked, just us, sister-to-sister." Ruby sat down on the couch with Yang but didn't actually expect to have much of a conversation with her clearly overly intoxicated sister.

"How're things between you an' Weiss? An' where is Weiss? Shouldn't she be home from work by now?" Yang asked as she laid down on the couch with her head coming to rest on Ruby's lap. "Your thighs are soft, has anyone ever told you that before? This is really nice."

Ruby rolled her eyes again before answering. "Weiss is out of town for a few days for work. A training seminar, or something like that." She put one hand on Yang's head and stroked her hair a bit. "And things are good with us. How about you? How are you, Blake, and Winter doing?"

Yang gasped like she had just remembered something incredibly important. " _Ruby I love them both so much._ My kitty and my ice queen... they're so beautiful Ruby I love them oh my gosh I love them." Ruby couldn't help but giggle at her sister. The blonde was usually so cool and confident and composed but between her surprisingly low tolerance for alcohol and the abundance of love in her heart for her partners, she had softened up quite a bit.

"Oh! Ruby! Ruby! ... Ruby." Each time Yang said Ruby's name she got a little bit more serious. "We're sisters so I can ask this, okay? But have you and Weiss..." She sat up and grabbed Ruby's hands. "Y'know... have you _done it_ yet." Yang gave Ruby a deadly serious stare while her sister faded to a shade of red almost as deep as the hoodie she normally wore.

"Yang!"

"You asked me for advice that one time, right? On how to get things goin' with her? I jus' wanna make sure I didn't lead my lil' sister astray."

"I..." Ruby took a breath before answering. "Your advice was very useful." Yang let out a squeal and quickly wrapped her arms around Ruby.

"I'm so glad you two are happy. Wait... you are happy, right?"

"Yes, Yang." Ruby laughed some more. "We're very happy together."

"S'good. Weiss is good. She has good taste in women. And her sister does too." Yang's voice became muffled as she buried her head in Ruby's shoulder.

"Did... you just compliment yourself?" Ruby asked with a grin. Yang seemingly ignored her question and continued on with her own train of thought.

"Does Weiss like to bite too? Winter loves to do it. Something about marking her property or something like that, I just like how it feels when she does it, it's really hot."

"Yang!!" The blush returned to Ruby's cheeks. Yang put her hands on Ruby's shoulders and held her still so the two could stare directly into each other's eyes.

"Rubes...." The deadly serious tone returned to her voice. "..... can I have a glass of water."

"Sure thing Yang." It took all Ruby had to not laugh at her sister but she managed it. Once Ruby got up off the couch, Yang flopped down across the full length of it. It only took a minute but by the time Ruby returned with the requested glass of water, Yang had fallen asleep.

"...goofball." Ruby whispered. She set the glass of water down on the coffee table and went into the bedroom to grab a spare blanket and pillow. She did her best to gently lift up Yang's head and slide the pillow underneath without waking her up and then draped the blanket over the blonde.

"Good night Yang."

Yang snored loudly in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a silly and fun idea, I hope y'alls like it!


End file.
